The present disclosure relates to dynamically locating a preferred parking space for a driver of a vehicle based upon driver skill data and dynamic parking space properties of available parking spaces.
Locating an available parking space to park a vehicle is a tedious task, especially while driving an oversized vehicle or in a location during business hours with limited parking spaces. Some parking spaces are inherently difficult to park a vehicle due to various physical properties such as a parking space's size, nearby hazards such as a light pole, or the type of parking space such as one that requires parallel parking maneuvers. In addition to a parking space's various physical properties, a driver's skill level contributes to the success or failure of parking the vehicle without damage to the vehicle or surrounding objects, such as other vehicles. For example, a new driver may not have the skills necessary to park a vehicle in a tight parking space with surrounding obstacles, while a more experienced driver may have the expertise to successfully maneuver the vehicle into the parking spot.